


Love at a Distance

by animelove21, JunjouGrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelove21/pseuds/animelove21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouGrey/pseuds/JunjouGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio lives in America and plays for the Central Varsity Volleyball team.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou Lives in Australia and play Volleyball for the Australian Volley ball team, The Wallaroos.</p><p> </p><p>The International Volleyball tournament is coming up fast and these two boys find out about each other while trying to see who the rivals are. They find out about each others skills in volleyball on Google but also found out Skype names. They become friends over Skype until they finally meet in Japan.</p><p>What will their futures hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time, for both of us, that we have started a story with someone else. It's exciting to find out how it'll turn out. This is also our first Haikyuu!! Fan-fic. Woooo! 
> 
> I (Sammtitan) would like to point out that we are kinda roll playing here with this, since animelove21 is doing Kageyama's side of the story and I'll be doing Hinata's side of the story, since I actually live in Australia and animelove lives in America. 
> 
> We've put in the end note where you can find us.
> 
> We hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio lives in America and plays for the Central Varsity Volley ball. 
> 
> Hinata Shouyou lives in Australia and play Volleyball for the Australian volleyball team, The Wallaroos.
> 
>  
> 
> The International Tournaments are coming up and these two boys hear of each other and their amazing skills at Volleyball. They try to find out more about each other but end up meeting an becoming friends over Skype. 
> 
> What do their futures hold?

 

       After a long day at school and volleyball practice I was ready to crash but regardless internationals were coming up in a few months and I wanted to do research to see our potential opponents. As I watched the other teams that made it into internationals I noticed that not a lot of them were a problem but I nearly fell off my chair when I saw one team with a particular orange headed guy.

“Damn that guy can jump.” I muttered, recovering from almost falling off the chair. After the match ended the announcers talked about the outstanding job the Wallaroos did in defeating the other team but I wasn’t interested in that I was interested in the orange head. I fast forwarded the video a bit and that’s when I heard the name: “The high jumping orange headed Hinata Shouyou.” Not a minute after I heard the name I opened another tab and searched his name. First thing that popped up was his Facebook account then a fanpage about him and scrolling down further a skype account. My stomach twisted in nervousness, ‘Why the hell am I nervous?’ I thought. “Screw it.” I said. I clicked on the link and without thinking I sent him a friend request. I quickly closed my computer and left to take shower.

“Hopefully he’ll accept.” I mumbled somewhat embarrassed.

* * *

 

I heard about him after practice finished. I overheard from some of my team mates talking about him. The American Volleyball Genius. The one they call 'The King of the Court'. I heard that they didn't want to verse him or his brutal team, The Central Varsity. But to me, all it did was excite me. I was fascinated at who this 'King of the Court' was and how good he really was. I just had to find out.

I flipped the cover over the screen of my Iphone and hit the Safari app. I typed in 'Volleyball genius, King of the Court' and hit enter.  _This is going to waste my credit but who cares? I wanna know who this guy is._  A couple of seconds later, I see Google pop up with answers to my search. 'The King of the Court' was an American guy named.... Kageyama Tobio. There's also a photo attached.  _Yes! I now can put a face to this 'Volleyball Genius"._ I search some more and saw a video with him in it. I click on the video and wait till it loads. The video starts to play and I watch intensely as I see Kageyama take control and pass the ball to where it need to be to get the point. His team follows his every command, which shows off and they score more and more. When the match ends, the score flashes onto the screen.  _ **9 - 25.** Holy shit they're good. _ _  
_

"Wow, Looks like we have a tough competitor, huh Hinata?" I jump at the sound of my senpai, Sugawara. I wasn't expecting anyone to be near since practice is finished and everyone just wanted to get home as fast as they could.

"Yeah. But I really want to verse them. Especially that Kageyama guy." I double click the home button and slide that page up, deleting it on the process. I put the cover back over and shove my phone into my pants pocket. I turn my attention to Suga. 

"Well, Let's do some research on him and his team and analyse them. That way we get a heads start for internationals. Also don't forget to check out the other teams we may verse." I nodded and Suga put his hand on my head and rubs it. 

"Okay, Now go home and research!" Suga tries to imitate a mother, which he accomplishes. It wouldn't be that hard since he's 'the mother' of the volleyball team.

"Yes, Sir." I do a crappy ass salute and tried to keep my face serious. But fails. We both crack up laughing till we have tears in our eyes. 

"Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata. Don't be late to practice." Suga waves and starts to turn.

"Yes, Mum." I watch as Suga turns around and quickly picks up an empty soft drink can to throw at me but I'm already running away. 

"Oh you wait Hinata. There's always tomorrow." I laughed as I ran toward my home.  _Let's see if he can remember to get me tomorrow._

 

When I get home, I'm feel buggered and flop onto my bed. Natsu would be at one of her friends houses and mum would still be at work, so I had the whole house to myself. I rolled over onto my back and reach under my pillow for my laptop. I start it up and wait for it to show the screen where I put my password in. I put my password in and wait for my laptop to wake up, and I mean fully wake up. I close my eyes for a minute or so before I hear the sound of Skype. I open my eyes, opened Skype and looked at it. I have a friend request from....  _Oh shit!_ I sat up as quickly as I could and stared at the name.  _No way!_   _Oh my God! Holy Shit!_ I felt my jaw drop but I couldn't care less. I stared at the blocky letters that spelled Kageyama Tobio. I shook my head and slapped my cheeks, before I moved my mouse over the accept button. It hovered. Then finally, I gulped down the saliva that suddenly thick and clicked.  _What did I just do?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata start talking....a hella lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SammTitan: I want to point out that I am an Australian and I will be using Australian Slang throughout this story, So if you have any questions on what I've said that you might not understand (E.g. Oooroo = Goodbye) then please comment or message me on tumblr/Skype. Everything that you need to know about contacting us is in the end notes. Thank you!

After a hot shower and dinner I went back up to my room and opened by laptop, I suddenly remembered why I was so nervous in the first place. I subconsciously made a face that apparently everyone thought was scary but I never notice because it’s my face, I was born with it. As I put in my password and waited for the screen to load, once it loaded I heard the ‘ping’ noise Skype made. My heart nearly came out of my chest. “Holy shit he actually accepted!” I yelled.

“KAGEYAMA! Language!” my mom yelled from downstairs.

“Sorry!” I yelled back. I was too ecstatic to actually care what my mom thought. I smiled to myself, greatest part was that he was still on Skype, so I dared to say hi.

Hi. I typed and clicked enter, waiting for a response. I picked up my laptop and fell on to the bed, embarrassed and excited at the same time. I picked up my volleyball and started throwing it up in the air while waiting for Hinata’s response. Well if he responds at all.

* * *

 

It was still morning and I don't know what to do.  _Guess i'll actually do some research on the other teams._  I open up Google and search up the teams that were expected to qualify for the international Volleyball tournament. 25 teams were expected to qualify but only 20 would be able to go through. Of course the Central Varsity were one of the top 5 picks. I scroll down to see who else was thought to qualify when I see it. The Wallaroos! The Wallaroos at no. 6 on the list.  ** _Yes!_** I jump off me bed and jump around my room with my arms flailing in the air. 

"WooHoo! Go Wallaroos. Aussie, Aussie, Aussie, Oi, Oi, Oi. We're in the top ten! Wooo!"  I stop and look at my phone.  _I need to spread this. Who can I call?_   _I know, I'll tell Tanaka._ I grab my phone ans dial Tanaka's number. 

"Come on, Come on. Pick up, Pick up." The phone rang what seem like a long time then I heard the phone pick up. 

"Tanaka, You're not going to believe it." I was so ecstatic that I couldn't keep still.

"Whacha you going on about, Hinata?" Tanaka's voice was filled with confusion but that was going to change in just a moment. 

"The Wallaroos are 6th on the prediction list of qualifying teams that are going to Japan for the International tournament. 6th! We're in the top 10." I started to jump again but had to stop to hear what Tanaka had to say. 

"You're kidding, right? I-I mean, Of course we are, we're an awesome team. No one will stop us."  _Yeah, No one will stop us. Not even Central Varsity. We're going straight to the top._

"You really thinks so Tanaka-Senpai?"  _Like I need to ask, but what they hey? It's good to act innocent sometimes._

"Hell Yeah! Now you go bounce around and get that energy out of you while I tell Suga." I was already starting to bounce with excitement. 

"See ya" The phone went silent on Tanaka's end waiting for me to say my goodbye.

"Oooroo." I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed the end call button. I ran around my house and outside to just get some of my excitement down, though it wouldn't really help. After half an hour of running around and jumping on the trampoline, I headed back inside.  I grabbed a bottle of water for the fridge and headed back to my room. 

"It's too hoooooot!"  _I swear I could melt in this weather. I wish it were Autumn._ _What did the weather forecast say it was going to be today? 32 to 34 degrees I think. Fuucck!_ I flop onto my bed and swipe as my mouse pad. I looked at the time, 7:40AM stared back a me.  _God I still have all day to myself. I hate going to practice at 5:30 in the morning. We only do an hour and a half of practice._ I let out a sigh and look at the list and smile to myself when I notice that I have a message on Skype.  _Probably from Suga_. I open up Skype and wait for it to load.

Once it loaded, I saw that the message was not from Suga but from Kageyama.  _Holy shit, he actually messaged me. What am I suppose to say? Oh God. Why do I feel embarrassed?_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe and let it all out and re-opened my eyes. I typed in 'Hey' and hit sent. Then I checked what time he sent his message.  _20 MINUTES AGO. OH CRAP! I wonder if he's still on._ I'm excited to see if he messages me back but kinda embarrassed. _Why did I just say 'hey'. God i'm such a dork._

I decide to message him again then wait. I typed ' Sorry, I had to do something outside.' and press enter.  _It's not a complete lie. I did have to rid of some of my energy outside therefore I'm not lying._

I click back to the internet and start researching what the other teams are capable of.  _I hope Kageyama messages me back._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the amazing animelove21 on her Tumblr @ resonance2113.tumblr.com
> 
> And you can find the smashing Sammtitan on her Tumblr @ sammtitan.tumblr.com and on her Skype @ Sammtitan
> 
> Please tell us what you think and what you may like in the story, either in the comments below or on our tumblrs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the amazing animelove21 on her Tumblr @ resonance2113.tumblr.com 
> 
> And you can find the smashing Sammtitan on her Tumblr @ sammtitan.tumblr.com and on her Skype @ Sammtitan
> 
> Please tell us what you think and what you may like in the story, either in the comments below or on our tumblrs. 
> 
> Hope you liked this Chapter and Hope you continue reading this. 
> 
> Byezzz


End file.
